gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (Manga)
Mobile Suit Gundam Zeta (Kidō Senshi Z Gundam, 機動戦士Ｚガンダム) is a manga based on the TV series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, written and illustrated by Kazuhisa Kondo published by Kodansha and serialized by Comic BomBom between 1985-1986, in Italy was published by Panini Comics in 6 volumes. Story The Year is Universal Century 0087, seven years have now passed since the Duchy of Zeon declared their surrendered to the Earth Federation thus ending the events that have now become known as the One Year War. Now an organized hunt for the remnants of Zeon is underway under the leadership of the Earth Federation Forces Elite Forces the "Titans", An elite force that is accountable only to themselves. However this tyrannical force is not unopposed the global anti-federal government organizational sentiments are gradually spreading among the space colonies. This is the story of one boy Kamille Bidan. Chapters Volume 01 *Chapter 1: *Chapter 2: *Chapter 3: *Chapter 4: Volume 02 *Chapter 5: *Chapter 6: *Chapter 7: *Chapter 8: Volume 03 *Chapter 9: *Chapter 10: *Chapter 11: *Chapter 12: Characters Anti-Earth Union Group * Kamille Bidan * Fa Yuiry * Quattro Bajeena * Bright Noa * Apolly Bay * Roberto * Reccoa Londe * Henken Bekkener * Katz Kobayashi * Astonaige Medoz * Hasan * Kai Shiden * Anna Hanna * Toraja Toraja * Tripper * Samarn * Saegusa * Abu Dabia * Caesar * Callman * Hayaii * Manack * Torres Titans * Bask Om * Jerid Messa * Kacrikon Cacooler * Emma Sheen * Lila Milla Rira * Matosh * Franklin Bidan * Hilda Bidan * Four Murasame * Rosamia Badam * Jamaican Daninghan * Mouar Pharaoh * Sarah Zabiarov * Yazan Gable * Jamitov Hymen * Paptimus Scirocco * Ted Ayachi * Dolk Anaheim Electronics *Wong Lee *Melanie Hue Carbine Axis *Haman Karn *Mineva Lao Zabi Luio & Company *Stephanie Luio Civilians *Margareta *Ramban Sqwarm *Mezun Mex *Amelia Mechanics AEUG Mobile Weapons *RMS-099 Rick Dias *RMS-179 GM II *MSA-003 Nemo *MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II *Junior Mobile Suit *MS-14A Gelgoog *MSA-005 Methuss *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam *RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam *MS-06V Zaku Tank Vehicles and Support Units *Argama-class *Space Boat *Beechcraft Model D17 "Comet" *Dodai Kai *Flying Armor *FXA-05D G-Defenser *Garuda-class *H.L.L.V. *Hohsenka *Irish-class *Mega Bazooka Launcher *Salamis Kai-class *Spacejobber "Shackles" *Suit Carrier *Transport Ship *XB-70 Valkyrie Titans Mobile Weapons *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II *RMS-117 Galbaldy β *RMS-108 Marasai *RMS-106 Hizack *PMX-003 The O *RMS-154 Barzam *RMV-1 Guntank II *RGC-80 GM Cannon *RX-77-3 Guncannon Heavy Arms Type *RX-110 Gabthley *RX-139 Hambrabi *RX-160 Byarlant *RMS-156 Griffon Vehicles and Support Units *Alexandria-class *Salamis Kai-class cruiser Axis Zeon Mobile Weapons *AMX-004 Qubeley *AMX-003 Gaza-C *MS-110 Chaika *MAN-010 G-3 ("Ge Drei") Vehicles and Support Units *Endra-class *Gwadan-class *Gwanban-class *Musai Kai-class Anaheim Electronics Vehicles and Support Units *La Vie en Rose Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-14A Gelgoog Gallery ZGundam1.jpg ZGundam2.jpg z3.jpg z4.jpg z5.jpg ZGundam3.jpg ZGundam4.jpg 109278435_tp.jpg 109278433 o.jpg 109277694 o.jpg 109277696 o.jpg Z Gundam Manga 01.jpg Z Gundam Manga 02.jpg Z Gundam Manga 03.jpg Z Gundam Manga 04.jpg Z Gundam Manga 05.jpg Z Gundam Manga 06.jpg Z Gundam Manga 07.jpg Z Gundam Manga 08.jpg Z Gundam Manga 09.jpg References 1334616932908.jpg|Mechanics zeta manga 1334698321588.jpg 1334698360547.jpg 1334616065846.jpg 1334616117597.jpg 1334698270950.jpg 201203131636573931b8b21.jpg 201203131704510170e8b5f.jpg 201203131704511819a231e.jpg 2012031316364934ba7d0f1.jpg|Characters zeta manga 20120313163628827e34892.jpg|Characters zeta manga Editions Kodansha *Vol.1 ISBN 4-06-100458-1 *Vol.2 ISBN 4-06-100465-4 *Vol.3 ISBN 4-06-100468-9 DENGEKI COMICS *Vol.1 ISBN 4-07-301026-3 *Vol.2 ISBN 4-07-301204-5 *Vol.3 ISBN 4-07-301351-3 *Vol.4 ISBN 4-8402-0102-1 *Vol.5 ISBN 4-8402-0120-X *Vol.6 ISBN 4-8402-0135-8 External links *http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/content/top.php/1000003475 *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/zeta.htm Category:Series Category:Manga